


what i want to say (never gonna leave you alone)

by theomegapoint



Series: Kinktober 2019 [10]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cunnilingus, Fisting, Kinktober 2019, M/M, References to Knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theomegapoint/pseuds/theomegapoint
Summary: “Okay,” Gee says, easy and willing like all Frank has to do is ask. “I don’t have equipment for that, though, so you’re gonna have to wait until I can call a friend.”“Equipment? Come on, Gee.” Frank falls backwards on the bed, exasperated. “How hard is it to stick your hand in me?”“Trust me,” Gee says, “We’re gonna need equipment.”





	what i want to say (never gonna leave you alone)

Frank’s a size queen.

There’s really no two ways about it, and as much as he thinks Gee would probably knot him all the time if he asked, knotting’s super messy and it comes with hormones that throw you off and listen, that’s fun sometimes but it’s not an all the time thing. Plus, it’s hard to take a knot outside of heat. Possible, but more trouble than it’s worth a lot of the time and it’s got a super high pregnancy risk even on suppressants which. Listen, Frank’s a size queen but he’s not _that_ kind of size queen. It’s got nothing to do with breeding and he’s super tired of people assuming that it does. Gee’s not like that, though. Gee’s a freaky freak who went to art school so he’s up for anything.

“Okay,” Gee says, easy and willing like all Frank has to do is ask. “I don’t have equipment for that, though, so you’re gonna have to wait until I can call a friend.”

“Equipment? Come on, Gee.” Frank falls backwards on the bed, exasperated. “How hard is it to stick your hand in me?”

“Trust me,” Gee says, “We’re gonna need equipment.”

There’s a lot of things that Frank would argue about, but when it comes to sex, Gee’s usually right so Frank lets the idea percolate in the back of his mind while Gee is getting whatver equipment that’s apparently necesscary for, you know, sticking your hand up someone’s cunt. Personally, Frank thinks that’s some unnecessary bullshit but whatever. If Gee wants to play it that way, then it can wait a few weeks.

Actually, Frank’s almost forgotten about it by the time Gee taps him on the shoulder mutters _I got it_ and then walks away like that’s not the hottest thing he’s ever said to Frank in public. It’s gotta wait, though, on account of they’re supposed to actually be doing work. Not that concentrating is easy now that he’s distracted and impossibly turned on. Mikey looks over at him and rolls his eyes once he realizes what’s causing the change to Frank’s scent. Frank flips him the bird. It’s not his fault, okay?

He manages to make it through the rest of the day, somehow, and then they’re all going home and Frank dutifully trails behind Gee. Once they’re in Gee’s room, Frank impatiently settles his hands on Gee’s hips and uses the hold to balance himself enough to kiss Gee. He’s wanted this all day, and he’s not letting Gee keep it from him any longer. Gee laughs into the kiss before he carefully maneuvers them so Frank’s sitting on the edge of the bed and Gerard’s dropping to his knees and _oh_.

Gee helps Frank squirm out of his jeans and underwear and then he pushes Frank’s legs apart, dipping his head down to eat Frank out, enthusiastic and sloppy. Usually Frank doesn’t have the patience for this, but Gee _loves_ it so it only seems polite to let Gee have what he wants now if Frank is going to get what he wants later. 

“Gee,” Frank says, fingers gently resting on the top of his head. “Shit, Gee.”

It’s not long before Gee manages to wring and orgasm out of Frank, who collapses backward onto the bed, boneless. He lets Gerard move him into a different position, settling his hips on a pillow, and shivers as Gee leaves the bed to retrieve something. Frank’s shut his eyes, soaking in his own afterglow, so he’s not expecting it when Gee starts to finger him. It feels different from usual, so Frank opens his eyes to see what Gee’s going. He’s wearing some kind of rubber glove, and Frank blinks, unsure if he’s just hallucinating or he’s really seeing this.

“Waazat,” Frank says, words slurring together, “Gee?”

“Equipment,” Gee says. He looks up at Frank, smiling, and Frank relaxes into his touch. “Skin absorbs lube, so it’s better to use a glove. This one is actually made for fisting.”

While he’s explaining, voice excited in the way it always is when Gee gets to explain one of his special interests, he adds another finger. The slide is easy, and Frank almost tells him to hurry up, but he already knows that Gee won’t. For as much as Gee is willing to do whatever Frank suggests, the trade-off is that they do everything at Gee’s pace, which is slower than Frank would maybe like but he has to admit that he rarely feels sore in a bad way when he lets Gee prep him properly for whatever’s about to happen.

“I though you’d like it, because it’s textured,” Gee continues, like Frank can even really focus on what he’s saying. “You know, like your favorite knotting dildo.”

It’s cute that Gee pays enough attention to know which dildo out of like twenty is his favorite. He’s about to say something like that when Gee adds a third finger and Frank’s words get swallowed in a moan. This is what he wanted, the feeling of being stretched and full, and Frank settles into it as Gee carefully adds a fourth finger. Usually, in between knottings when Frank’s in heat, this is as far as Gee goes. Part of Frank doesn’t understand how different five can be from four, but then Gee’s slowly working his hand into Frank’s vag and _oh_.

The stretch is somehow impossible and so _so_ different from being knotted. A knot gives slightly, because an omega’s walls contracting around it will, eventually, cause it to deflate. That’s just biology, and Frank didn’t think about the fact that Gee’s fist _wouldn’t_ have any give to it. It’s like the height of a knot, but it doesn’t _stop_ and every time Gee moves it punches the breath out of Frank’s lungs until he’s sobbing and it doesn’t feel like he’ll ever stop coming.

At some point, Frank stops being aware. It comes back to him slowly: the gentle way Gee is petting his hair. The way he’s humming something. The scratch of a pencil against paper. Frank’s eyes flutter open—he doesn’t remember closing them, but they are—and he blinks.

“Oh good,” Gee says once he notices. “I was getting worried.”

“S’fine ‘m jelly,” Frank says, which is about as coherent as he can manage.

“You wanna take a bath now?” Gee hasn’t stopped petting his hair, and Frank resists the urge to purr. “It doesn’t have to be right this minute.”

“S’kay.” Frank reaches out, hand managing to pat Gee’s cheek. “Good alpha.”

“You alpha,” Gee says. He shifts, leaning down to kiss Frank. “Let me know when your ready.”

Maybe in five minutes. Right now, Frank is exactly where he wants to be.

**Author's Note:**

> i am now officially out of versions of house of wolves to pull titles from, which is an extremely first world problem but also what am i supposed to do now!!!


End file.
